


The Way OotP Should Have Gone

by nightfuryy



Series: Where Sirius Lives and Harry Finally Has a Family [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Past Child Abuse, Remus Lupin Raises Harry Potter, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black Raises Harry Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfuryy/pseuds/nightfuryy
Summary: Midnight Revelations prequela collection of stories set during OotP about how Harry came to live with Sirius and Remus and stay with them
Relationships: Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Where Sirius Lives and Harry Finally Has a Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117985
Comments: 9
Kudos: 172





	1. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry arrives at Grimmauld Place, Sirius discovers bruises on Harry's neck. Needless to say, he is not pleased.

“Harry Potter.”

“Sirius!” Harry ran into his godfather’s open arms. He wrapped his arms around the animagus, but couldn’t help the barely audible grunt of pain as Sirius’s arms pressed into a particularly sensitive laceration on his back. When Sirius tried to let go, though, Harry held onto him, keeping the hug for as long as possible. He felt him shift his arms minutely so he wouldn’t hurt Harry.

The animagus eventually ended the hug and pulled Harry to inspect him quickly. The younger wizard knew that while Sirius’ inspection was swift, it was also very thorough. Just as Harry thought he was in the clear, Sirius’ eyes darkened and he gently lifted Harry’s chin off to the side with his finger. Harry knew it wasn’t worth fighting and let Sirius expose some of the bruises he was trying to hide on his neck with his hoodie. He watched as anger started to boil behind Sirius’ eyes, but he gave him a pleading look not to bring it up at the moment. Harry couldn’t do that in front of everyone in the hallway. Sirius relented with the smallest of nods.

“We’ll talk later,” Sirius said quietly. Harry nodded.

That night was when Sirius decided to come talk to Harry. He was in the room Sirius had told him was his for whenever he was there and was just pulling on his pajama bottoms when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in!” Harry called back tiredly, sitting down on the edge of his bed. He didn’t realize how tired he was until his bum hit the mattress. All of his muscles relaxed even though he wasn’t aware of how tense they’d been before.

Sirius entered the room, closing the door behind him, and came to sit down next to Harry who only stared down at his lap.

“Are you going to make me ask you?” the older wizard asked. He reached over and gently ran his thumb over the hand shaped bruise on Harry’s neck. Harry couldn’t help but flinch. “Who did this to you? Was it Vernon?” Sirius’ voice raised a little bit, but Harry could tell he was schooling his emotions greatly. He nodded once in response to Sirius. “What about your back?”

Harry took off his shirt, but not without wincing. He knew it wasn’t worth it to put up a fight against Sirius. Harry was stubborn, but Sirius was even moreso.

Littering his back were several bruises, welts, and cuts from the belt Vernon used on him. The biggest one, the one that Sirius touched when they hugged earlier, was a decent sized laceration that ran diagonal across most of his back from his right armpit to his left hip. It was angry red and swollen and was surrounded by dark blue and purple skin. Harry could practically feel the anger rolling off of Sirius in waves at that point.

“‘M sorry…” he mumbled.

“You have nothing to be sorry for Prongslet!” Sirius exclaimed, although he stayed quiet so not to disturb anyone who may be nearby. “This is not your fault. I’m going to go get some potions for this.” He waited for Harry to nod again before exiting the room.

Harry sat there for about a minute before he could hear a muffled argument in the hallway. He couldn’t help the anxiety that started to strangle his chest. The closer he listened, the more he could make out Sirius’ voice. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to know what he was saying or not, though, a deep fear lingering that Sirius might be angry at him and Harry didn’t think he’d be able to handle it if his godfather was mad at him. But curiosity eventually won him over and he got up to press his ear against the wall. Harry didn’t think he’d ever heard Sirius so angry. His words were quiet, but there was a fire in them Harry hadn’t had a chance to hear yet.

“He is never going back there! He has bruises on his neck Remus! His neck! His back is entirely cut open! I don’t care what Dumbledore says about the blood wards! He’s safer here with us. We’re two fully capable wizards in a house under the fidelius charm-”

“Sirius… Sirius. Stop,” Remus interrupted. “I’m telling you that it’s going to cause problems, but I will stand behind you and Harry no matter what. You have a heart of gold Sirius Black. Don’t ever forget that.”

Harry didn’t realize he had walked himself over to the bedroom door. He slowly cracked it open and peered out. Remus was tucking a piece of Sirius’ curly hair behind his ear and pulling the shorter man into a hug. Sirius had one arm holding a few potion bottles, but leaned into the hug and wrapped his free arm around Remus.

“I don’t have to go back to the Dursleys?” Harry asked meekly. Both men pulled apart and turned to face Harry. He watched as Remus’ eyes darkened and for a moment he couldn’t help the fear that bloomed in his chest, but he realized he was still shirtless and that the black and blue on the pale skin of his neck was very easy to see. Harry wasn’t in trouble.

“Not if we have anything to do with it,” Sirius answered solemnly. He walked over to Harry and smoothed out the hair on the back of the boy’s head. “Do you want to stay here with me and Remus?” Harry nodded. “Good. We’ll get all of your stuff tomorrow. Does that sound okay?”

Harry looked down at his feet. “Everything that matters I already packed,” he mumbled. “Just some of Dudley’s old clothes that are the biggest on me are left.” He only had one trunk with him and he knew Sirius knew that as well. Harry didn’t have a lot of things, but the stuff he did have were very important to him and nothing he’d leave unattended with the Dursleys for the school year.

“The biggest? Are any of your clothes your own?” Sirius asked and Harry shook his head. “Well how about tomorrow we go out and get you some new clothes and some stuff to decorate your room?” Harry nodded and brought his gaze back up to look Sirius in the eyes. The sincerity that he saw there almost knocked him off of his feet. “Now let's get your back taken care of and get you to sleep.”

Harry nodded again and shot a quick glance at Remus who smiled and gave a soft, “Goodnight Harry.” He watched as the two older wizards seemed to have a silent conversation before Remus walked down the hall and disappeared into one of the rooms.

Sirius gently directed Harry back into his own room and back to the bed. “Sit,” Sirius instructed and Harry did just that. Then, there were potions being applied to his back. Harry tensed half from pain, half from fear, but then relaxed into Sirius’ hands. His godfather was not going to hurt him, he told himself, and the potions started to soothe the burning and aching of the bruises and open wounds. Sirius applied a little bit of one of the potions on his neck as well.

“Okay, off to sleep, Harry,” Sirius said and Harry didn’t realize he hand started to drift off until the animagus’ voice started him awake. There was a chuckle behind Harry. “You’re going to have to sleep on your stomach, though.”

“I’m used to it,” Harry shrugged and started to lay down on his bed, pulling his blankets only up to his waist. He didn’t miss the tension in the air after he said it, but was thankful Sirius didn’t ask more questions. They both knew what Harry’s words meant. The younger wizard stretched out as much as his battered body would allow and wrapped his arms around his pillow. Harry let his eyes close and was asleep almost as soon as he did so, but he was still conscious enough to feel a warm furry body pressed up against his right side.


	2. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to Grimmauld Place for Christmas and Sirius has a surprise for his godson.

Harry couldn’t help the warm feeling that spread through his chest as he walked through the doors of Grimmauld Place. He knew that the house was not supposed to give off the safe, homey feeling, but it was the first place Harry had ever been able to call his home. It was where Sirius and Remus lived and it was where Harry had been living since the Order took him from the Dursleys. A grin spread across his features as he looked at the dark walls, then took off toward his room to put his trunk away. Harry could hear an amused chuckle from behind him as he sped away, but he barely paid attention to it. Sirius had said he had a surprise that he would only share once Harry was settled in and he had no intentions of waiting much longer for whatever it was.

His room was just how he left it. Dark walls matched the rest of the house, but Harry had them covered in quidditch posters and pictures of his friends. His bed was covered in red and gold and was left unmade since it was way comfier that way. Harry practically threw his trunk at the foot of the bed, set Hedwig’s cage down in a much gentler fashion, and started to unpack his things.

Once he was done, Harry ran down to the main level of the house where he knew he’d find Remus and Sirius. He almost collided with the wall as he rounded the corner way too fast, then came to a halt by the couch. Harry was greeted with the sight of an amused werewolf sitting on the other end of the couch looking at him with an open book in his lap and a large black dog gnawing on a bone Remus’ werewolf’s feet. Said dog picked its head up a moment after Harry stopped and started wagging its tail.

Before Harry had time to try to catch his breath, he was knocked on his back and Snuffles was licking his face. He tried to push him off, but Harry was laughing so hard and still hadn’t had the chance to breathe properly, so really he was only weakly shoving at Snuffles’ chest while gasping for air.

Eventually Snuffles stopped, though, and he laid across Harry, who was wiping tears from his eyes and trying to catch his breath. The younger wizard scratched Snuffles’ neck and the dog let out a content sigh. Harry did the same as his lungs finally got the oxygen they needed. He had only really lived at Grimmauld place for a week before going back to Hogwarts, but he was home and with his family. Harry didn’t care that he technically was kidnapped from the Dursleys and that he was still supposed to be living with them. He refused to go back.

“Alright, Snuffles,” Remus finally said. amusement and affection laced his voice. “I believe there was some news you wanted to give Harry.”

“Oh! Of course!” Sirius was suddenly standing above Harry and offering him a hand that he gladly took.

Once Harry was on his feet, Sirius hurried out of the room. The young wizard glanced at Remus, silently asking for answers as he sat down. A smile was the only answer Harry got, though, and Remus changed the subject.

“We’re glad to have you back, Harry.” Remus pulled him into a side hug that Harry happily leaned into. The werewolf then ruffled Harry’s hair. “I hope you don’t mind, but the Weasleys will be here for Christmas, too. It’s closer to St. Mungo’s for Aurthur.”

“I’m glad to be back,” Harry smiled and his face lit up even more at the mention of the Weasleys. “I don’t mind. I’ve never had this much family for Christmas before. It’ll be fun.”

Remus gave Harry another squeeze and said, “I figured as much.”

Sirius came hurrying back into the room with what Harry quickly recognized as the Daily Prophet and a document that had the Ministry’s _M_ large on the top. He crouched down in front of Harry and handed him the newspaper.

“What’s this?” Harry’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Look at it,” Sirius urged. Harry could tell he was trying to fight back a grin, but his godfather was failing miserably. He looked like a small child about to be handed a cookie.

Upon looking at the paper, Harry’s eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. Written large across the top were the words: _Azkaban Escapee Sirius Black Found Innocent of All Charges_. His gaze traveled from the paper to Sirius who’s grin was no longer contained in any way, shape, or form.

“I asked them to keep it out of the news until today,” Sirius explained. “I’ve been officially free for a week. Do you know what that means?” Harry could only shake his head. Any ability to form words he once had was completely gone. Sirius handed him the Ministry document. Harry didn’t pay much attention to the words in the middle, but at the bottom were Remus’ neat and simple signature and Sirius’ more extravagant and elegant signature. “Moony and I are your legal guardians now. You’re never going back to the Dursleys.”

The world seemed to be moving in slow motion at that moment for Harry. All he could do was stare at Sirius then turn his gaze to Remus for confirmation. The werewolf nodded. That was all Harry needed to see to really believe what he had just heard. He threw himself off of the couch at Sirius and wrapped his arms around his godfather. They crashed into the ground for the second time that day and it wasn’t until Harry heard the thud of Sirius hitting the floor did everything start to move at normal speed again. Harry didn’t realize he was crying until Sirius sat them both up and wiped away the tears streaming down his face.

“I hope those are tears of joy,” Sirius laughed softly. Harry nodded and let out a wet laugh. He leaned into Sirius’ side.

“I’m finally home…” Harry sighed with relief. It was a kind of relief he hadn’t ever felt before. It felt like Harry had always been holding his breath, dreading something, waiting for whatever punishment was to come his way. But that dread left him with that sigh. Sirius was free, but now Harry was free, too.


	3. The Blood Quill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius finds out about the blood quill. He's far from happy about it.

It was the day after Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place for Christmas that Sirius noticed the scars on the back of Harry’s left hand. The small family was sitting at one end of the abnormally long kitchen table. Everything was quiet except for the sounds of silverware clinking on plates. Sirius sat at the head of the table and was wolfing down the eggs and bacon he had made for everyone, eating too fast to speak. Maybe he was more like dogging down his food. Harry couldn’t help but laugh out loud at his joke. The actual wolf was sitting on Sirius’ right looking dead on his feet, or chair, and not wolfing his food down. Remus was eating his food much slower and spending more time drinking straight black coffee. Harry had learned very quickly that the werewolf took much longer than Sirius to wake up in the morning, so he also wasn’t talking, either. Harry was on Sirius’ right calmly eating his breakfast, but plenty awake. He was just enjoying the peacefulness of it all.

“What’s so funny, Prongslet?” Sirius asked curiously. He started to serve himself a second, very full plate of eggs and took the rest of the bacon. Harry was glad to see him eating. His godfather had been scarily thin the first time Harry had ever seen him in the Shrieking Shack. He knew from talking with Remus, too, that Sirius struggled to eat enough to start putting weight back on in the beginning, his stomach not used to the amount of food. Now the animagus looked a much healthier weight.

“Nothing,” Harry shook his head with a smile, then turned his attention to Remus. The werewolf was looking back at Harry. “Was he always like this in the mornings?” he asked. “So—” Harry waved his hands in the air “—lively?”

“Always has been,” Remus smiled. Affection glittered in his still tired eyes as he glanced at Sirius, but looked back at Harry. “Too happy in the morning if you ask me. I don’t know how anyone could be so awake at this hour. Terrible time getting him out of his bed, but as soon as he’s on his feet, it was like he’d just been owled the best news of his life. He makes good breakfast, though, so I can’t complain too much.” Remus yawned for the manyth time that morning and took another sip of his coffee. “You have eggs in your beard, love.”

“Wha- oh!” Sirius took a napkin and wiped his face until the eggs were gone. “Thank you, dear. Did I get it all?” He looked up from his plate with innocent and questioning eyes. Harry thought it was easy to see why the animagus’ form was a dog.

“Mm” Remus hummed. The many terms of endearment the best friends often shared sent a warm feeling through Harry’s chest every time. He wasn’t used to having adults in his life openly showing affection… to each other or to Harry for that matter. But with Sirius and Remus, the boy knew that there was always love to spare and fond gestures were never in short supply. Having only been around them together for little more than a week total, any caring action directed at Harry always surprised him for a brief moment.

Harry noticed Sirius finished his plate and hadn’t gotten a third serving. He reached over with his left hand to grab the plate so he could take both of their dishes to the sink to wash. Harry wasn’t paying much attention to what he was doing, but quickly noticed his mistake as soon as there was a quiet gasp from the head of the table. His sleeve that he’d been keeping down over his hands since Remus and Snuffles had picked him up at the train station had ridden up to his wrist and exposed the nasty scars on the back of his hand. Harry quickly snatched the plate to stack on his own and pulled his sleeve back down.

“Harry…” Sirius started slowly. “What happened to your hand?” Any cheer that had been in Sirius’ voice that morning had disappeared. His voice was dangerously serious now. If it weren’t for the sudden change of mood, Harry would have laughed at the pun. He tried to stand to take their dishes away, but Sirius stood as well and moved quickly to block his path. Harry refused to look anywhere other than down at the ground. “Give me the plates.” Sirius very gently took them from Harry’s hands, but he still couldn’t help flinching. The sound of the plates hitting the counter made him flinch even harder.

Harry suddenly realized he was shaking. He knew Sirius wasn’t going to hurt him, but years of living with the Dursleys was not without its marks, physically or mentally. He clenched his jaw and forced tears back.

“Harry Potter, what happened to your hand?” Sirius questioned again. Harry had to tell himself the anger in his godfather’s voice wasn’t directed at him.

“Siri…” Remus said in a warning tone. “Ease up a l-”

“No!” Sirius snapped. “I know the work of a blood quill when I see one! And I certainly know the work of a blood quill repeatedly! Walburga had a few in her collection… But I will not let my godson be subjected to this torture! I’m tired of our boy being put in the poor care of abusive people!” Despite the fact that this wasn’t nearly as calm as when Sirius found the bruises on his neck, Harry had a feeling Sirius’ temper was still being reigned in some. He really couldn’t fight off any feeling of fear at that point; he was completely terrified. Harry was sure Remus and Sirius could see him shaking.

“Sirius…” Harry’s small voice was almost too quiet for the two older wizards to hear. Sirius must have realized the effect his temper was having on Harry because he stopped his seething immediately. He took half a step back from his godson and looked at the boy, horror at himself clouding his eyes.

“Merlin… Harry I-” The animagus cautiously reached out to touch the boy’s shoulder. When Harry flinched once more, Sirius pulled his hand back like he’d been singed. “I’m so sorry Harry. I didn’t mean- I-” Sirius tried to plead.

“Give us a minute Pads,” Remus said quietly. He replaced Sirius’ spot in front of Harry when the shorter wizard shifted into Snuffles and slunk off with his tail between his legs. He brushed some hair out of Harry’s face. “Let’s go sit in your room, okay? The Weasleys might be here soon.” Harry gave a half nod before Remus guided him upstairs and to the room. He still flinched slightly at Remus’ arm around his back, but not nearly as bad.

Once inside the room, Remus brought them to sit on the bed so his back was against the headboard and Harry was leaning into his side. He just held the young wizard there. Neither one of them spoke. It felt like ages to Harry as he stared off into space, letting himself lose all train of thought completely with Remus there as silent comfort.

Harry wasn’t sure how long it was before he heard the clicking of claws against the floor and saw Snuffles shift back into Sirius out of the corner of his eye. Then, there was shifting on the bed as Sirius came to sit on Harry’s other side and Remus got up. He moved to cling to his godfather instead of the werewolf and buried his face in the older wizard’s chest. Harry let his eyes close as Sirius wrapped his arms around the boy.

“I’m going to go wait for the Weasleys to arrive,” Remus told them quietly. “You two can come down when you’re ready.” He then exited the room and closed the door quietly.

They sat in silence for a minute before Sirius murmured, “I love you so much Harry and I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I could never hurt you. You are the most important person in the world to me and I will do anything to keep you safe… I’m going to speak to Dumbledore about this later.” He gently grabbed Harry’s left hand and ran his thumb over the scarred tissue. “I don’t want you to think you can’t come to me for help, either, because of that. I lost my temper and I deeply apologize for that. You can come to me with any problem and I will always be there for you. Moony, too.”

“I know,” Harry whispered back. “I love you, too.” He paused for a moment before adding even quieter, “Detention with Umbridge… Ministry’s appointed DADA professor. She told me not to lie about Voldemort being back… I wasn’t going to lie and say he wasn’t back.” Harry could feel the faint movement of Sirius nodding and he shuffled impossibly closer to his godfather. It was still early enough before noon that Harry shouldn’t feel tired enough to nap, but he felt like sleep was starting to pull him under.

“I’ll get this sorted out before you go back to school,” Sirius said. “But for now, lets enjoy our first Christmas as a family again.” He kissed the top of Harry’s head and the boy let himself drift off to sleep. It was going to take a long time before the damage the Dursleys caused to be undone, but Remus and Sirius would be there for Harry no matter what.


	4. Sirius Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius survives the battle of the department of mysteries.

Everything was moving in slow motion. Harry watched as the red light from Bellatrix’s wand shot out at Sirius and Harry watched as the light knocked Sirius toward the veil. Time was moving slow, but Harry felt like he was moving slower. He could see everything as his unconscious godfather was traveling closer and closer to the archway. It felt like one of those dreams where he was trying to run but Harry wasn’t actually moving as fast as his legs were going. His wand was almost in the right position.

Then suddenly, he shouted, “Levicorpus!” Maybe it wasn’t so sudden to Harry. His words were slow, too, but in the instant the spell caught Sirius’ foot, all time sped up. Suddenly, everything was moving in fast motion. Harry saw a spell get thrown at him out of the corner of his eye and the only thing he could do was flick his wrist, the spelling flinging Sirius around before releasing him and sending him flying across the room. He barely managed to block the spell coming his direction in time. It had come from Bellatrix, Harry realized when he heard her shrill laughter. Then the deranged witch was firing more spells at Harry. He countered them and cast a few at her before Bellatrix darted away. And Harry gave chase. It didn’t occur to him how odd it was that she suddenly decided to run.

“He’s gonna get me!” Bellatrix shrieked through her insane laughter.

* * *

Harry sat bolt upright in the chair he was sitting in with a loud gasp. Or as upright as he could with his left leg dangling over the left arm of the chair. It was one of those uncomfortable armchairs the hospital supplied for whoever to stay the night, but no one really ever successfully slept a full night in them. Remus had insisted Harry take the armchair instead of the other metal chair to try to get some sleep. Harry refused to sleep, though.

A quick glance at the clock on the nearby table told Harry that he had only dozed off for no more than 5 minutes. 1:08 am it read. Harry sighed and moved his leg so it was in front of him. He sat more upright, then leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees. His blank gaze traveled to the floor. No lights were on so Harry was really only looking at the dark shapes his feet here on the slightly less dark floor.

“Harry?” The young wizard looked up. Remus was looking back at him with a concerned frown. The moonlight coming in from the window was at the right angle to illuminate the werewolf’s face some. It was almost full, but there were still a few days left. “Are you alright?”

“Mm,” Harry nodded. He tried to rub the tiredness out of his eyes with little success. “Just a new nightmare to add to the collection.” He was silent for several moments before looking up at Remus. “He died Moony… I didn’t catch him. I just stared and he fell…” Harry didn’t realize tears were starting to fall down his cheeks until he tried to exhale and it came out as a whimper instead. His gaze traveled to Sirius, letting out silent sobs. Sirius had hit his head when Harry threw him. Nothing was broken, but he had lost a lot of blood and was probably bruised all over. “Remus…”

The werewolf seemed to understand what the rest of Harry’s sentence would have been because he wordlessly got up and walked over to the boy. Remus sat down on the arm of the chair closest to Sirius and wrapped his arm around Harry, who buried his face into Remus’ ribs. Harry cried as quietly as possible.

“He’s alive,” Remus whispered. “You saved him and he’s going to be okay.” He rubbed Harry’s shoulder when he only nodded into Remus’ side. “Go to sleep. I’ll stay right here.”

“No,” Harry shook his head. “I’ll go to sleep when you do. Or when Sirius wakes up.” Remus didn’t respond, but Harry felt fingers start to card through his hair. Sirius and Remus had discovered that trick after a nightmare during the Christmas holiday. Harry was usually grateful for the gesture, but at that moment he really wished they hadn’t figured it out. He didn’t have any time to protest, though, before he fell asleep.

The next time Harry woke up, there was light streaming through the windows. He startled into full consciousness as soon as he realized this. Harry first looked at Sirius, but upon realizing the animagus was still unconscious, he turned to glare at Remus, who was still sitting exactly where he had been when Harry fell asleep.

The werewolf was looking at him amused, when Harry pouted, “You made me go to sleep.”

“Good morning,” Remus said, then yawned. That made Harry narrow his eyes suspiciously.

“You never went to sleep.” Harry took the older wizard’s lack of reply as a confirmation of his suspicions. “Go to sleep Moony. You need rest, too.”

“I’m fine,” Remus yawned again and Harry gave him a look that said he thought that was about as true as Sirius being a Slytherin.

“No you’re not!” Harry protested and stood up. He gestured to the armchair, trying to get Remus to lay down in it or at least sit in it.

“I’m-”

“Moony, I swear to Merlin if you say that you’re fine or that you’re not tired, I will get out of this bed, put you in it, and force you to sleep,” Sirius groaned.

There was a moment of silence where both Harry and Remus stared at Sirius before Harry practically shouted his godfather’s name. Harry threw himself on Sirius and wrapped his arms around him. He didn’t register that he was probably hurting him, almost laying completely on top of the man, until Sirius grunted. But the strong but tired arms that embraced him back told Harry that he could stay where he was. Sirius brought his hand up to rest on the back of Harry’s neck, but it soon disappeared.

Harry felt the mattress shift slightly as Remus laid down on the other side of Sirius. He peeked out from where his head was buried by his godfather’s collarbone to look at the werewolf. Sirius’ arm was wrapped around Remus’ shoulders. Harry shot Remus a glare and he got an amused eye roll back before closing his eyes and finally going to sleep.

“You’re alive,” Harry whispered.

“I’m alive,” Sirius confirmed with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! All of the lovely comments mean a lot and keep me writing!


End file.
